Mage Meadowbrook
Mage Meadowbrook, or simply Meadowbrook, is a female Earth pony and figure of Equestrian legend first mentioned in season five's The Cutie Map - Part 1. She makes her first physical appearance in , and she also appears in the season seven episodes A Health of Information, Shadow Play - Part 1, and Shadow Play - Part 2. Design Meadowbrook shares her name with a G3 Earth pony mare. According to the official My Little Pony art book The Art of Equestria, "Meadowbrook" was one of the other names Lauren Faust considered giving Fluttershy, who shares Meadowbrook's eye shape. M. A. Larson revealed that Meadowbrook's name was Jasmine Flower in the script for The Cutie Map - Part 1, which he thought "sounded a little more Eastern", and he guessed it was changed for "legal reasons". In most of her appearances, Meadowbrook is shown wearing a bird mask based on real-life plague doctor masks. Depiction in the series Mage Meadowbrook is first mentioned in the season five premiere The Cutie Map - Part 1 and Part 2, where she is described as a great Eastern unicorn sorceress. In Part 1, Starlight Glimmer claims her "Staff of Sameness" to be one of Meadowbrook's nine enchanted items. In Part 2, Twilight Sparkle states that Meadowbrook only had eight. In A Health of Information, Meadowbrook is revealed to be a legendary healer known as the "Mystical Mask" and the subject of a folktale that Fluttershy's parents often told her when she was a filly. Long ago, she studied medicine under her mother and kept multiple journals. In one of her journal entries, Meadowbrook contends with a Swamp Fever epidemic that infects her mother and fellow villagers. While searching for a cure, she discovers that flash bees are immune to the disease-spreading flower's poison. Using her healer's mask to shield herself from the bees, Meadowbrook collects some of their honey and uses it to develop a cure for the epidemic. Afterward, she dedicates her life to helping other sick ponies across Equestria. In the present, Meadowbrook is stated to have mysteriously vanished without a trace one day, and Cattail is her only known descendant. When Zecora comes down with Swamp Fever, Fluttershy cures her by using the notes and healer's mask that Meadowbrook left behind. In the season seven finale Shadow Play, Meadowbrook is revealed to be one of the six "Pillars of Old Equestria" with Rockhoof, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, and Star Swirl the Bearded, representing the Element of Healing. Long ago, she and the other Pillars were brought together by the unicorn Stygian to battle a great evil. When Stygian later turned into the Pony of Shadows, Meadowbrook and the others sacrificed themselves to imprison him in limbo. In present day, Fluttershy retrieves Meadowbrook's mask from Cattail for a ritual to free the Pillars from limbo. When the Pony of Shadows is freed along with them, Meadowbrook and the other Pillars team up with the Mane Six to separate Stygian from the darkness and banish it to limbo once again. She and the other Pillars later decide to travel Equestria to see what has become of their old homes and find their place in this new land. Meadowbrook speaks with a Cajun Louisiana accent. Depiction in comics In the IDW comics' , Mage Meadowbrook appears in a legend told by Cattail. In the story, Meadowbrook visits a town called Bridleberg that has been stricken by a seemingly incurable plague. Through her determination to heal the townsfolk, she manages to stop the disease by decontaminating the town well, which had been infested by a lichen. She is also mentioned to have spent the last years of her life obsessively searching for the Magenta Bloom, a rare flower rumored to cure any ailment—a search that hampered her long-distance relationship with Aqua Vine. Her dream is eventually fulfilled by Twilight Sparkle with assistance from Fluttershy, Zecora, Cattail, and Aqua Vine's descendant. In , Mage Meadowbrook appears on cover A of and as the central character of . In the latter issue, Sunburst reads about Meadowbrook's exploits after eradicating Swamp Fever, written by Star Swirl the Bearded. During her travels of healing ponies across Equestria, Meadowbrook discovers the town of Mareidian plagued by a disease that causes the population to behave like zombies. She eventually traces the source of the disease to the town's tainted food supply, and she administers a cure. Meadowbrook also appears on 's cover RI and in , in which she tries to cure herbivorous swamp animals from an aggression-inducing fungus. Merchandise Enterplay trading card series 4 #E93 mentions Meadowbrook. Quotes }} Gallery See also *Ponies with a similar name: Meadow Song and Meadow Flower. References de:Mage Meadowbrook Category:Supporting characters